Kent en Lyn
by Eirika
Summary: Een kort verhaal over Kent en Lyn's gevoelens.


Het was tegen de avond in kasteel Caelin.

Kent, een paladin die al jaren voor Caelin werkte zat in de tuin van het kasteel. Hij staarde naar de lucht. Hij was in gedachten verzonken.

Een eindje van Kent vandaan stond Lyndis, ze keek net als Kent naar de lucht. Zij dacht echter aan heel andere dingen. Ze dacht aan de vlakte..de plek waar ze was geboren..waar ze was opgegroeid.

Ze had zich nooit helemaal thuis gevoeld in de hogere kringen hoewel ze van adel was. Toch miste ze de vlakte, de bergen en de rivieren. Het rustige leventje wat ze vroeger leefde leek wel voor eeuwig verdwenen.

Kent kwam weer tot zichzelf, hij zag Lyn. Haar lange groene haar wapperde in de wind.

Een vreemd gevoel trok vanaf zijn onder lichaam naar zijn buik.

Lady Lyndis, de vrouw die hij gezworen had te beschermen. Ondanks zijn ridderlijke plichten was hij smoor verliefd op haar. Als een heel jaar voelde hij hoe hij warm werd als ze tegen hem sprak, als ze naar hem keek.

Kent schaamde zich voor zijn gevoelens, zij was zijn superieur…

Lyn werd uit haar droom wereld gehaald doordat ze voelde dat iemand naar haar keek.

Vreemd, ze dacht dat er verder niemand in de tuin was. Toen ze zich omdraaide zag ze Kent zitten, zijn gezicht kleurde zo rood als zijn haar toen hij zag dat ze naar hem keek.

Lyn liep naar de paladin toe. 'Mag ik naast je komen zitten?' , vroeg ze met een lach op haar gezicht.

Kent knikte, 'maar natuurlijk milady, dat spreekt toch voor zich?'

Lyn lachte zachtjes toen ze naast hem ging zitten. Ze vroeg zich af hoe lang Kent daar al naar haar had zitten kijken, 'Hoe lang zat je al naar me te kijken?'

Zoals ze het vroeg klonk het als de normaalste zaak van de wereld dat een ridder naar zijn lady kijkt.

Kent's gezicht werd nog roder, 'ik zat hier al een tijdje' bracht hij met moeite uit. Hij keek verlegen naar Lyn, hij hoopte dat ze niet boos zou reageren.

Tot zijn opluchting glimlachte ze alleen maar.

'Ik dacht al zoiets..', Lyndis draaide haar gezicht naar Kent, 'Kent mag ik je iets vragen?'

De ridder voelde hoe zijn adem stokte, 'maar natuurlijk milady.'

'Waarom..wijk je nooit van mijn zijde?', Lyn keek naar de grond, 'in al deze tijd ben je altijd bij me geweest. Je hebt me altijd beschermd en me gediend, ik dacht eerst dat je het deed omdat mijn opa dat graag wilde maar nu hij dood is wijk je nog altijd niet van mijn zijde..waarom?'

Kent draaide zijn gezicht naar Lyn, dit was nog wel de laatste vraag die hij had verwacht!

Hij kuchte een beetje verlegen en opende toen zijn mond om antwoord te geven, 'i..ik…umm.'

De juiste woorden waren haast onvindbaar en toen Kent ze eindelijk vond had hij er veel moeite mee om ze uit te spreken.

'Ik..ik wil gewoon zien hoe u lacht en gelukkig bent.'

Dat klonk vreselijk! Wat moest Lyn hier van denken, hij klonk haast als Sain.

Lyn knikte, 'oh..nou goed dan.'

De jonge vrouw stond op en keek Kent aan, 'als dat alles is…'

Kent wist dat dit de perfecte kans was om haar van zijn gevoelens te vertellen, hij opende zijn mond maar sloot deze meteen weer. Maar hoe moest hij het haar zeggen?

Lyn draaide zich langzaam om, 'ik ga maar weer naar binnen. Doei Kent.'

Kent stond in een ruk op en pakte haar hand. Verbaasd draaide Lyn zich weer om, 'kent?'

Kent schrok van zijn eigen actie, er was nu geen weg terug meer.

'Kent, laat me alsjeblieft los.', Lyn trok haar hand terug maar Kent liet niet los. Ze kon niet anders dan hem vragend aankijken.

Kent voelde hoe Lyn los probeerde te komen, hij vergat zijn angst. 'Ik moet je echt even spreken Lady Lyn…'

Hij trok haar naar zich toe.

Lyn schrok, hij legde zijn andere hand op haar rug en hield haar tegen hem aan.

Oh god, als ze hem nu af zou wijzen zou hij zeker onthoofd worden voor het aanranden van zijn lady.

'Ik..al lange tijd waak ik over u. Niet alleen omdat u mijn lady bent maar ook om een heel andere reden…'

Lyn keek Kent opnieuw vragend aan, als ze nadacht zou ze het allemaal wel begrijpen maar ze was zo in de war.

'Welke reden Kent?'

Kent kuchte. Hij bracht zijn gezicht dichter bij die van Lyn, 'ik...ik houd van je Lyn. Ik blijf altijd bij je omdat ik van je houd. Niets zou mij ongelukkiger maken dan jou in de armen van een ander zien.'

Lyn glimlachte naar de paladin. Hij had dit zo lang moeten verdringen, ze had medelijden met hem. Toch kon ze niet ontkennen dat ook in haar hart een gevoel van liefde voor hem bestond.

'Kent, ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen.'

Kent voelde zijn wereld instorten, ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen dat betekende vast dat ze niets voor hem voelde!

'Natuurlijk moet ik je vertellen dat ik je gevoel kan beantwoorden omdat ik hetzelfde voor jou voel.'

Kent's wereld bouwde zichzelf langzaam weer op, 'je bedoeld dat je..'

Lyn knikte en drukte haar lippen tegen de zijne.

Wat zielig zeg! Anyway, that's the end kids!


End file.
